Tu no eres una de nosotros
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Piper piensa dirigir una clase de espada con sus hermanos, hasta que una pelea con Drew le hace darse cuenta de algo que nunca pensó. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tú no eres una de nosotros

"¡Realmente te ODIO!" declara la chica de rasgos asiáticos, mientras dirige una espada directo hacia su hermana; que termina reaccionando y la bloquea, con ambas ofreciendo una fuerza que logra que las armas choquen.

Era hora de la clase de espada de los chicos de Afrodita; en el pasado ellos se habían escaqueado de ello o no puesto demasiado empeño. Piper no les había forzado a aprender tampoco cuando estuvo al mando, principalmente porque nadie era tan bueno como para dar la clase y bueno, una parte de ella quería creer que no lo necesitarían. Después de la gigantomaquia había mejorado-gracias Hazel-y se había dado cuenta, que atrayendo monstruos o no, era mejor realmente saber del tema.

Varios habían protestado, sobretodo porque no les dio tiempo para terminar sus rituales de belleza y tuvieron que apurarse con el baño. La cherokee en realidad no entendía porque insistían tanto en ello, o como algunos se quejaron al respecto; solo era maquillaje, además de que realmente no lo necesitaban.

Podía notar la mirada asesina de Drew; le sorprendía que durante todo el día no hubiera dicho nada, ni siquiera algo despectivo. Sin embargo, la propia intensidad de sus ojos declaraba que tan pronto abriera la boca diría tantos improperios que habría que taparle las orejas a algunas personas. Lucía como si quisiera guardar esa energía para algo.

Ahora sabía que era.

Después de mostrar unos movimientos y hacer que repitieran, se dividieron por parejas para practicar; por default le toco la japonesa, que curiosamente no parecía molesta por hacerlo.

Al principio, todos iban más o menos igual, incluso luchando podía vigilarlos por el rabillo del ojo. Creía que podría controlar a Drew, nunca había estado realmente interesada en la batalla.

Todos acabaron los combates; debido a ello estaba por terminar con Drew cuando notó que esta hacía un revés con la misma que por poco le quita la espada, logrando que se tambaleara hacia atrás y le mirara sorprendida.

La mirara fiera en sus ojos brillaba de furia, mientras le apuntaba "Ahora sí, vamos en serio" le sorprendió un poco el darse cuenta, que no fue la única que se contenía.

De esa forma, acabaron en la batalla que ahora se desarrollaba. Drew atacaba con bastante eficacia, iniciando ella a hacerlo; a diferencia suya que simplemente lograba bloquear y defenderse, apenas haciendo un par de ataques no tan efectivos. Drew no era muy fuerte, y su estilo era algo torpe; no obstante era rápida como el infierno, y tenía un excelente equilibrio, como si tuviera la gracia de una bailarina. Piper esperaba el momento para atacar, pero no encontraba aberturas.

Después de unos minutos en ese baile, fue que Drew le grito.

"¿Por qué? ¿Se puede saber que te hice? ¡Solo llegue!" le pregunto en lo que lanzaba un ataque a su costado, que paro sin tanta dificultad; volviendo a enzarzar sus espadas.

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!" declaro, siguiendo el combate "¡Una cosa es ser una completa maldita, y otra muy distinta es odiarte!" le aclaro, dando un abanico con su espada que logró hacerla retroceder, dando espacio entre ellos.

Drew se notaba cansada, más que ella de hecho; pero seguía apuntándola, obviamente dispuesta a no rendirse. No tardó demasiado en saltar hacia ella, dejando su espada a centímetros de la de hija de Tristán Mclean.

"Es por _esto_ que te odio" susurro, cerca de ella, viéndole como si ella completa fuera el problema; antes de que lograra volver a alejarla y volvieran a estar en lados opuestos, dando vueltas como perros "¡Mírate por un momento! ¿Qué tienes tú de Afrodita?"

"Solo porque no quiera lucir linda no significa que no sea de Afrodita" gruño, manteniendo distancia.

"¡Ese es el maldito punto, te avergüenzas de nosotros!" Piper se quedó sorprendida, aunque curiosamente Drew no aprovecho ese momento; por el contrario, siguió hablando "'No necesitan todo esto chicos', 'Vamos de una vez, hay que entrenar', 'Da igual que sea la hija de Tristan Mclean'" imito su voz, con cosas que ya había dicho, para luego mirarle con furia "El maldito hecho de que a ti no te importe ser bonita no te da el derecho para minimizar lo que a nosotros no importa, te esfuerzas en no parecer atractiva, como si por serlo no puedes ser fuerte, hablas como si lo que te dio tu padre fuera algo malo"

Esta vez, si atacó; sin embargo Piper estaba tan descolocada por lo que dijo que apenas pudo hacer algo contra su hermana. Si, nunca le importo la moda, y tampoco le dio importancia a que le gustara a sus hermanos; recordó como estaba martirizada por enterarse que era hija de Afrodita, con todas esas personas que eran sus hermanos; como ahora…ahora simplemente puso sus pensamientos en frente de la opinión de ellos, justo como…

Drew ataco con el mango, golpeando su mano de tal forma que hizo que ella soltara su arma.

"Dices que los de Afrodita son fuertes, pero niegas todo lo que somos; lo de formas parejas era lo mismo que los de Hefestos hacer armas o los de Ares practicar, la forma de mostrar nuestra fuerza. Pero a ti nunca te importo, ¿cierto? Aunque tuvieras razón sobre que tu reto era más difícil, simplemente viniste a hacer cambios, sin importar en lo más mínimo o que opinábamos"

Piper estaba en completo shock, al punto que a la otra no le costó nada darle un barrido a sus pies para derribarla, y al abrir los ojos tener el arma en el cuello.

"Tú no eres diferente a mí, cariño" recalco, con bastante severidad "Yo impuse mis ideas, tu impusiste las tuyas; solo porque yo usara charmspeak no hace diferencia alguna para mí. Y aun así, la verdadera razón por la que no mereces ser nuestra líder no es esa"

Se arrodillo frente suyo, aun con la espada apuntándole como si temiera que de no hacerlo se movería. Como hacía unos minutos, sus rostros quedaron a solo pulgadas.

"La verdadera razón, es que tú no te enorgulleces de quién eres. Haces como si la moda no importara, como si la belleza fuera solo una pérdida de tiempo; como si porque a nosotros nos importa, no pudiéramos ser inteligentes o buenos luchadores. _No hay ninguna diferencia_ entre tú y cualquiera de los otros campistas"

Finalmente, esta se levantó, arrojando el arma de golpe como si le quemara; hasta de irse le dijo "Me encargare de que todos lo noten; _tú no eres_ una de nosotros Piper, y lo dejare en claro"

Drew se marchó, mientras Mitchell y Lacy corrían hacia ella, agarrándola para ayudarla a levantarse. Le dijeron que no importaba, que solamente estaba celosa; y que por supuesto era una de ellos.

Pero Piper no lo olvido tan fácilmente, sus palabras seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, como la espada de Damocles encima de su cabeza.

 _Tú no eres una de nosotros._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primero que nada, aclaro:

Me agrada Piper, de hecho una de las cosas que me gusto al principio de ella fue que no era la típica hija de Afrodita.

Piper es en definitiva, mejor con la espada que Drew, pero ella estaba tan trastocada por sus palabras que por eso Drew le gano.

Drew es de hecho, buena peleando-sobrevivió a dos guerras, joder-la diferencia es que es mi cannon que ella lo hizo con charmspeak y astucia. Pero no es buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Luego de leerlo en el tumblr de alguien, creo que Drew podría ser bailarina; y por eso de hecho pudo mantenerse en pie con Piper.

Con eso aclarado, seguiré con esto.

Admito que sí, me gusto que Piper no es la típica hija de Afrodita, aun me gusta por eso; pero luego me pregunte, ¿qué tiene de malo ser la típica hija de Afrodita? ¿O hijo?

He visto muchos Ocs con hijos de Afrodita así, he visto comentarios de "Solo porque sea un hijo de Afrodita no quiere decir que sea afeminado" y creo que tienen un punto pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo que un hijo de Afrodita sea afeminado? ¿Acaso por saber de moda y que te interese tu apariencia, significa que eres un idiota inútil?

Durante la primera saga de Percy Jackson, hacerles bulliyng a los hijos de Afrodita era lo típico. Piper supuestamente cambiaría eso, pero quedamos en las mismas; ella se burló de su propia cabaña, se avergonzó de ellos, incluso también de su madre y en repetidas veces de su padre.

Sé que los quiere, yo no lo dudo, pero siguen avergonzándole. Aunque diga que hay fuerza en Afrodita, nunca se molestó en entender a sus hermanos-o no me pareció que lo hiciera-seguía viendo la moda como algo raro, y el parecer bella como algo que rechazar.

Después de oír de la persona original que hizo la idea de Aphrodite!Nico; sobre como Nico de hecho no le importaba la moda, pero se empezó a vestir así para demostrar que por hacerlo no significaba que no era fuerte o era idiota; me hizo ver las cosas de otra perspectiva.

Con una amiga he hablado de esto, tengo un Oc que va básicamente por ese camino.

A mí personalmente, no me interesa la moda; solo me maquillo en ocasiones especiales y créanme, tiene que darme algo realmente bueno para que acepte esa tortura. Me vale un pepino la moda, creo que de hecho en más de una ocasión ha jodido la autoestima de medio mundo; pero me sigue pareciendo injusto que por eso ya son idiotas.

No hay nada de malo en verse bien, no eres tonto solo porque te importe tu apariencia, puedes querer lucir bien para ti mismo y en realidad no ser superficial, y no hay nada de malo en un chico poco afeminado.

Lamento la nota de autora tan larga, pero creo que necesitaba decirlo.

Por cierto, fue casualidad que esto saliera para el calendario; solo se me ocurrió esto, escribí y cuando vi ¡Puf! Pues oye, si sirve.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
